Angel Cafe
by Ceso
Summary: Minako isn't the kind of person to give up a dare, so when she's dared to protect Heero Yuy, will she succeed? I mean, Heero Yuy might be a little much for the Guardian Angel... Especially when she begins to do the forbidden
1. Welcome to Angel Cafe Heero

Angel Café 

Summary - 

Chapter One

Heero turned his Gundam calmly, smoothly passing his laser sword through another enemy mobile.  Bits and pieces of metal and iron flew past his window, but he ignored them.  They were nothing.

Then, out of nowhere, a gentle yet rich voice echoed through his head.  A prickly sensation overcame Heero's usually emotionless body as he found himself leaning forward to hear the voice once more.

"Behind you," The voice said again, this time more urgently.  Heero allowed the liquid words to flow through his body, forcing him to shudder in delight.  Then it kicked in.

His eye's snapped open, allowing his logical mind to take over.  Heero turned and forced his Gundam to do the same.  The shot took wing zero through the shoulder, instead of the cockpit, where it had been originally aimed.  The person who fired the shot paid for his miss with his life.

Heero growled, looking around for more people, almost disappointed when he saw they had all been destroyed.  Another battle and he was alive.  He felt the usual depression set into his body, but this time, it wasn't so bad.

Heero closed his eyes, listening with all his might for the angelic voice that had saved his pathetic life.  But it never came.  No, it was gone, and with that conclusion, Heero jumped out of the Gundam, and to the ground.

"Heero!" Duo yelled as he touched the ground.  His friend's usually bright face was white.  His eyes were wide with fright, "I thought you were dead there for a moment,"

Heero said nothing.  Obvious he wasn't.  Unfortunately…

~*~

A few hours later….

Heero sat back, holding a steaming cup of coffee.  He was at a place called the Angel Café.  It must have just moved here, because Heero had never seen it before.  Usually, he would have been fine with simply going back to his apartment for a cup of Coffee, but for some reason, he felt an urge to try this place out.

And he was glad he did.  The coffee here was amazing.  Closing his eyes, he allowed the steaming liquid to run down his throat, content with the feeling of warmth spreading through his body, emitted from the coffee.

"It's pretty good isn't it?"

Heero's eyes snapped open, angry he had been caught unaware.  The person who had spoke was only some woman.

Heero stopped and looked the woman up and down.  A very attractive woman.

"What?" He asked tonelessly.  To her ears, it wasn't exactly rude, but in another sense, it wasn't exactly polite.  She simply smiled.  That was more than she expected from the perfect soldier.

The woman sat down, placing her own steaming drink on the table, "You're a coffee person?"

Heero simple glanced at her, hoping she would leave.  The woman simply gave out a rich laugh that sent Heero's body into shivers.

"I prefer Tea myself.  But then, I also prefer not talking to myself.  Anyway, My name's Minako.  And you are…." She stopped, allowing Heero to finish the sentence.

Heero frowned and picked up a newspaper, holding it in front of him to block out the woman.  She was a distraction, something he had been warned about.

He heard a sigh from behind his newspaper.  Maybe she had given up and left.  Heero's mind screamed with curiosity.  Why was he feeling so… emotional?  He had never really felt curious before.  But then, this was no mission right?

He lowered the paper, and frowned.  She was still there. 

Minako, that was what she had said her name was, lifted her drink to her lips.  As the steam danced up and tickled her lips, she rolled her tongue over her cherry lips, as in preparation for the hot drink.  Slowly, she tilted it further up, but only slightly, allowing a small trickle of tea to fall into her mouth.  Heero found himself watching her perfectly creamy neck as it accepted the drink.  Minako emitted a small moan and gently placed the drink back on the table.

Heero found himself staring at her stupidly, fascinated by her simple movements.  He growled, realizing what she was doing to his body, and jumped up from the table.  He needed…. something.  Some how a cold shower seemed the best.

"You're leaving?" She asked cocking her head to the side, allowing her sun kissed hair to fall into her face.  Heero barely resisted the urge to reach over and push the silky hair out of her way, "Your not done your coffee," She reminded him, pointing to his half full cup.

"It doesn't matter," He said, monotony as he walked out the glass doors.

"Heero!"

Heero whirled around, more in surprise than anything.  She knew his name.  How?  

Then, something whistled past his face, grazing his cheek.  Heero looked at a person, holding a gun on the sidewalk.  The man gave a frightened squeak and took off down the street.  Heero reached up and touched his bleeding cheek.  If he had of kept walking he would have been dead.  He growled again, cheated out of death for the second time in one day.

He turned to yell at the girl, but to his surprise, she wasn't there.  People stared at him wide eyed, someone yelled for someone to call the cops, but by that time Heero had stopped listening.

His soldier instincts took over and he took off down the street.

~*~

Minako sighed deeply as she turned in her seat, holding the comforting Tea protectively.  This was going to be difficult.  Wait, no HE was going to be difficult.

"Till next time, Heero Yuy," Minako said over the top of her cup.

"Poor Minako," Came a gentle voice from behind her.

Minako frowned, "Hello Usagi," She didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Why don't you just back out?  No one will think less of you," She reasoned as she took a seat across from Minako.

"I think not,"

Usagi sighed, "Your being stubborn.  This is just going to hurt you in the end.  This guy _wants_ to die.  He's the guy who's died a thousand times remember?"

"Not anymore.  I'm going to change all of that," Minako told her firmly.

"Well, if I can't change my mind, then good luck I suppose.  Just… be careful.  Remember the golden rule," Usagi chided.

"Of course," Minako grinned mischievously, "No kissing.  Besides, it's not like I'd fall for someone like him anyone's.  Too cold,"

Usagi sighed, "Minako, this is an impossible task,"

"Nothing impossible,"

"This is.  He's a lost soul," Usagi tried to convince her.

"Well, by the end of this, he'll be found," Minako smiled reassuringly.

"Minako… just give it up.  Come back to heaven.  We'll find someone else, I promise," Usagi pleaded.

Minako smiled over the rim of her cup.  There was no reason to tell Usagi she found Heero Yuy intriguing.  Trained to be a soldier, yet, still human.  Emotionless, they called him, but she could see straight through him.  He had emotions, like everyone else, he just hid them better.  Forgot how to use them, was a better way to say it.  Something like that could be dangerous.

"Are you staying?" Minako asked, to change the subject.

"Yes, We all are," Usagi frowned as she leaned back in her chair, "We care about you, you know that right?"

"Of course," Minako told her offhandedly, "I don't see why though, this will be easy,"

Usagi snorted, "Sure it'll be easy, it occurs to me right now, you might want to go chase after your little death on wheels.  He's about to have a run in with a few big men, with lots of guns."

Minako stopped in mid sip, going white, before she began cursing, and running out the door.

"Oh Minako," Usagi sighed, "This is going to be interesting,"

~*~

Well, there we go, my first Heero/Minako fic, dedicated to all those Minako/Heero who reviewed to all my other stories, even though they wanted Minako/Heero!  I'm babbling -_-;; lol

That's about it for now!

Hope you enjoyed!

~Ceso


	2. Dangerous living

Angel Café 

Summary - Minako isn't the kind of person to give up a dare, so when she's dared to protect Heero Yuy, will she succeed? I mean, Heero Yuy might be a little much for the Guardian Angel... Especially when she begins to do the forbidden

Chapter Two

~*~

"P-please don't hurt me!"  The would-be assassin cringed as Heero took another step forward.  

The Assassin was a gangly sort of man, obvious new at his job.  His hair was slightly matted and his eyes were dark, filled with fear. 

Heero shook his head slightly as he took another step forward, grabbing the man's collar, "Who sent you?" He growled.

The men shook uncontrollably as he shook his head vigorously.

"I'll ask you once more.  Who sent you?"

"We did," Came a deep voice from behind Heero.

Heero turned around to find himself face to face with one of the largest men he had ever seen in his life, and about ten others beside him.  The man had on roughish gangster like clothing, with darkish hair and a beefy sort of face.

"So, Heero Yuy," The man said, amused, "I didn't think we were ever going to met.  In fact I expected it,"

The man suddenly motioned to his gang.  Three men dashed forward and grabbed the shaking assassin.  The assassin begged and pleaded pitifully as he was dragged forward.  The bog man shook his head, "I told you to do it right or else there would be consequences,"

The shaking man screamed and struggled against the beefy arms of his captors, "Please no!"

It only took one shot.  One shot to stuff out the pleading mans life.  The assassin's mouth hung open in a silent plead as he was carelessly dropped to the ground, a dark pool of blood slowly encircling his body.

"We lose so many assassins that way," The big man said almost ruefully.  He motioned again with his hands and suddenly Heero felt someone grab his arms.  He was quickly frisked for any weapons, then held to face the man.

"Well now Heero Yuy, it's really too bad it has to end like this.  I believe under different circumstances we would have worked well together, tie him up" The man laughed.

Heero said nothing, just stared defiantly at the man, until the man finally couldn't take it anymore and turned away waiting until the men had tied Heero up to say, "Kill him," He said gruffly.

Heero stared at the man who stepped in front of him with a gun.  The man raised the gun, positioning it.  His finger tightened on the trigger, then suddenly, the gunman sighed loudly and slumped to the ground.

Everyone around stared stupidly at the fallen man before…

"Right, who's next?"

Everyone turned to see a woman standing at the mouth of the alley.  Her hair soared playfully in the wind, making quite a picture with one hand on her waist.

"W-what did you do?" The big man stuttered stupidly.  Heero had to admit, the big man had every reason to be surprised.  It didn't seen like the woman had done _anything_ let alone move to take out a man.

The girl simply smiled and took a step forward, "Any volunteers?"

The beefy man growled, "It's only one girl, rush her!"

Heero could barely remember what happened next, for the simple reason it happened so fast.  One moment seven men were rushing towards her, and the next they were al laying motionless on the ground.

"Bitch!" The beefy man screamed angrily.  

The two men holding Heero let out whimpers of fear and turned and fled.

"Are you ready?" The girl laughed as she took another step towards the beefy man.  The beefy man obviously wasn't stupid because he turned and ran as well.

"Well well, Heero Yuy," The girl said in an bemused tone.

"Who are you?" He growled, struggling against the ropes.

"You've forgotten already?" The woman asked, cocking her head to the side.

Suddenly it clicked, "The woman from the café,"

Minako laughed merrily, and Heero was reminded of bells, "At least your not completely hopeless,"

"How did you do that?"

Minako ran her fingers over the rope attentively as she stared him in the eye, "It was magic of course," Her voice was barely a whisper, but Heero found himself shivering with excitement.

She stopped and stood back up, a joking smile playing on her lips, "Aren't you going to thank me for saving your life?"

Heero simply grunted unhappily, trying to push away the unwanted feeling he was getting from her being so close to him.

"Well now, maybe I should leave you tied up for a while, to teach you some manners," It was obvious by her voice she was joking, but it didn't stop Heero from glaring at her.

"Alright, Alright," Minako sighed deeply, leaning down and undoing the ropes binding him.  The ropes fell to the ground in a puddle, as Heero stepped past them and began for the opening of the alley.

"Hey!" Minako said angrily as she ran after him, "And were exactly do you think your going?"

"That's none of your business," He told her tonelessly.

"It is now!  I saved your life, doesn't that mean anything to you?" Minako huffed angrily.

"Not really,"

"Heero stop!  Will you just wait for a moment?" She pleaded with him as tried to keep up with his fast pace.

Heero stopped suddenly, causing Minako to walk into his back, "Hey!" She yelled as she was knocked backwards.

"How do you know my name?" Heero asked suddenly.

"Huh?" 

"My name.  How do you know it?"

Minako gave him a funny look, "It was on your credit card of course.  You don't think I'm a spy or something do you?"

Heero frowned at his own stupidity, "Your right.  Someone like you couldn't be a spy,"

Minako blinked, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Heero shrugged, "Your too loud, you thud when you walk…"

"Hey!  Are you implying that I'm fat?" Minako growled angrily as she stared him down.

"Not really, just that you walk heavily," He shrugged, and then turned to leave.

"Well really!" Minako exclaimed angrily, "And I saved your life too!"

Heero simply shrugged, not bothering to dignify the sentence with a reply.  Minako watched Heero's turned back as he walked into streets.  She frowned, wondering whether this bet was really worth it or not.  Its not like the guy seemed to want to live or anything.

"That's not a good way to think," Came a gentle voice from behind her.

Minako frowned, but didn't turn around, "I know that, but have you seen the guy?"

Ami laughed as she stepped in front of her friend, "Calm down Minako.  You know you can give this up.  It's like mission impossible," She reasoned.

It was almost like that simple sentence was the jolt Minako needed.  A slow smile over came her features, "Well now, you know how much I love a challenge,"

Before Ami could reply Minako took off after Heero.  She had a mission and damn it all, she wouldn't fail!

"Heero!" She yelled as she reached out and grabbed Heero's shoulder.  She felt his body stiffen immediately at her touch.

"Your back," Was all he said.

"I wanted to apologize for losing my temper.  I really want to get to know you," She said sweetly, using a gentle voice to lure Heero.

"I doesn't matter,"

"It matters to me," Minako told him as she pulled him away from the flow of the street, "Please give me a chance to show you how much,"

Heero gave the woman an odd look.  She was… strange.  What kind of a person suddenly started caring for someone's welfare?  This must be some kind of ploy, Heero reasoned.

Minako was so caught up in the moment, she forgot the rule about reading peoples minds and before she could help herself, she blurted out, "It's no ploy!"

Immediately Minako winced at her folly, hoping Heero would just take it as coincidence.

Heero's eyes narrowed, "Who are you?"

Minako sighed sweetly, "I've told you, my names Minako.  This is silly, why don't you stop resisting me?  Everything would be so much smoother that way,"

Immediately Heero pulled away and before Minako knew it, she found herself staring at the barrel of a gun.

~*~

I think I'll stop it there ^-^

Sorry guys!

I was thinking of doing a series sort of thing for Minako, where she meets each of the pilots and helps them, all with the Angel Café sort of thing.  What do you think?  If I do decide to go through with it, who should be the next?

Venus of Love – Homework should be illegal -_-;; I know what you mean about having tons of homework!  That's what keeps me from updating as much as I'd like to.  I'm glad you enjoyed this fic, its my first Heero/Minako one, so I feel like im treading on unfamiliar grounds lol.  Thanks for the review!!

Vega03 – Thanks for the review!!  Hehe, don't worry, I'll try and keep my stories updated as much as possible.  This one will probably be updated at the same time as the others!  Thanks for the review!

Chibi Horsewoman – Lol, if only, though im sure if she had of done that, Heero would have shot her on the spot.  Hehe Thanks for the review!

Nyneve – Thanks for the review!  I'm sure it'll get better as it goes.  This chapter was a little boring ^-^;; Anyways, thanks again!

Tenshi No Hikari * Ai – Thanks for the review ^-^

Datajana – Not confusion!!! Lol, sorry about that ^-^ it must be hard teaching other ppl, I mean, I can barely teach myself let alon other ppl as well lol.  Thanks for the review!

Firey of Jupiter – Maybe, I'm not really to sure what I've got planned for the other senshi, Thanks for the review!

Melodi Moon – Thanks for the review, im glad you enjoyed it!  ^-^

Gypsygal – Thanks for the review!  I know what you mean about too many pairings taking away from the story.  I think Only really talented authors can pull that off, lol, so I don't think im even going to try.  Thanks for the review!

Notorious Lizzie-chan – Aww that's so nice of you to say ^-^ hehe thanks so much.  I'll try to keep Heero sane.  You never know with Minako though, lol.  Thanks for the review!

AznxAngel – not the finger . lol, **jumps to attention** Yes ma'am!  Hehe Thanks so much for another review on another of my stories!!  Your amazing!!!  Hehe.

Tenshi-Hotaru – Thanks for the review!  Hehe, when it comes to Heero, everyone has their work cut out for them!  Lol, thanks again.

Aino Yuy Aka Usagi hater – She really isn't in it that much… I think.  Well so far anyways.  I was going to use her in this chapter but I decided on Ami instead.  Thanks for the review!

^-^ Thanks for all the amazing reviews guys!  You're all amazing!

-_^

~Ceso


	3. Orange is in

Angel Café

Summary - Minako isn't the kind of person to give up a dare, so when she's dared to protect Heero Yuy, will she succeed? I mean, Heero Yuy might be a little much for the Guardian Angel... Especially when she begins to do the forbidden

Chapter 3

~*~

Minako stared at the barrel for a moment before returning her gaze to him, an amused look on her face, "Don't you think you're over reacting slightly?"

"Who are you?" He repeated, raising his thumb to the safety lock.

"Now now Heero, if you keep asking me that, I might begin to think you care," She said sarcastically, "Are you really planning on shooting me right here?  In the view of so many witnesses?"

Heero's gaze became colder, but he didn't look away from her.  

Minako sighed, before reaching up and slowly wrapping her hand around the gun.  As he prepared himself to pull the gun away, a sense of comfort flooded his body.  He couldn't pull the gun away if he wanted to.

Minako gently pulled on the gun, and to Heero's surprise, he released it without hesitation.

"I told you this would be a lot easier if you just cooperated," Minako explained, running her fingers over the cold metal gun.

"What are you doing to me?" Heero seemed to gasp out.  This feeling of being undermined by some blonde woman was almost more surprising than what she was doing to him.

"Me?" Minako asked innocently, "I'm not doing anything.  Everything that's happening to you is out of your own free will.  Is it really that hard to believe that you would give me your gun freely?"

"That's a lie!"

"Careful Heero, I detect emotion," Minako teased lightly.

"What do you want?" Heero asked, ignoring her last comment.

"That's an overused statement," Minako replied, "No one really knows what they want, which is why people keep advancing.  Nothing is ever good enough for them."

Heero gritted his teeth together in frustration.  What was _with_ this woman?  She was probably the most irritatingly intriguing person he had ever met.  She always had a different answer then what Heero expected, and that was something he was not trained for.  To him, everyone was predictable, down to the smallest details, but she was like a law unto herself.  She defied everything he had ever learned.

Minako smiled to herself. _That's because, Heero Yuy, I am nothing you have ever met before._

"So, instead of asking me what I want, maybe you could ask me what this is all leading to?" Minako suggested playfully.

Heero frowned at the little game she seemed to enjoy too much.  Did he really want to play with her like this?  So long as it got him answers, "Were is this all leading to?" He repeated.

"I thought you'd never ask.  I want you…" Minako paused for effect, "To become my friend."

Heero kept his face impassive, but inside he was a mess.  That was probably the corniest thing he had ever heard in the span of his life!  But as he stared at her, into her eyes, he realized maybe she wasn't joking.

"Are you a prostitute?" Heero asked suspiciously.

Minako resisted the urge to slap him, keeping her face as innocent as she could.  If she got angry now, she would lose him.

"I believe if I was selling myself to you, I would have approached you in a different manner.  All I'm asking is for you to be my friend," Minako told him, "Now ask me the conditions."

So there was a catch.  Heero knew it.  Maybe she wasn't as unpredictable as he thought, "What are the conditions?"

"Let me live with you, and follow you around," Minako smiled, as though she was used to asking people this question.

"No," Heero said.

Minako sighed.  And here she thought she had him, "I thought you were going to cooperate.  Things would be so much easier for you if you did," Minako reminded him.

"This is ridiculous," Heero, growled, "I'm leaving" And with that, Heero turned and left at a rather quick pace.

Minako watched him leave, an amused smile playing on her face, "Now now Heero.  You forgot your gun."

~*~

Heero was shaking slightly, as he pushed the buttons to the elevator.  This was not like him.  Heero Yuy did not get ruffled up by some nobody.  Especially a woman!  He had been trained to resist the temptation the flooded the female side.

The elevator emitted a beep as it reached the 3rd floor, and then opened its doors to allow Heero to get out.

Heero quickly moved, sliding his keys into the lock and twisting it open.  The lock made a _thuck_ sound as the lock opened.  Heero quickly twisted the doorknob and walked inside.

His apartment was very plain to say the least.  It had very little inside of it.  A plain sofa, a small TV and TV stand, a grayish white phone and white curtains made up the living room.  His room consisted of a plain single bed and an old dresser.

Heero hung his jacket on a hook on the back of the door and proceeded into the house. 

Suddenly he stopped.  His soldier sense told him something was wrong.  Someone was in his house.

Slowly, Heero reached out to grab his gun, but he only grabbed air. _Damn_ the woman still had his gun.

Ignoring the fact the Heero had no gun, he slowly, noiselessly, made his way through the hallway and… Stopped.

His mouth hung open in surprise at he stared at his living room.

The once boring white room was now… orange?

The walls had been painted orange, and his furniture was now leather, with fuzzy orange sofa pillows on it.

His TV was now much bigger, about 50 inches now, stood on an interesting TV stand.  This too was orange.  Coffee tables and side tables now infested his room, and his phone now sat beside a large orange stuffed bear.

"Welcome home room mate!"

Heero turned around slowly, to see Minako standing behind him, holding a tray of heart shaped chocolate chip cookies.

"What…why…Where…" Heero was too surprised to say anything.  This was defiantly not like the perfect soldier.  _Nothing_ surprised him.

"Do you like it?" Minako asked cheerfully as she brushed past him and laid the cookies on the coffee table, "This place was a bit on the boring side.  I just made it a bit more… spicy." Minako and sat down on the sofa.

"How—" Heero still found himself unable to complete a full sentence.  He had so many questions, but couldn't think of which one to say first.

Minako motioned for him to sit down, which he did without question, "Well now, were should I start.  I'll try to answer your questions to the best of my ability, but first things first," Minako smiled and handed him back his gun.  Heero could only stare at it as he took it back.

"You're quiet the fickle man, Heero Yuy," Minako reprehended him, "Trying to take all those wrong turns so I would get confused.  But have no fear, I found this place easily."

"Your first question is probably how I got here, correct?  Well in a way I followed you,"

"How could you have followed me _and_ managed to redecorate my entire house before I got home?" Heero glared.

"It was quiet easy," was the only answer Minako gave him, "Your next question is why.  I'm here, because you need me.  In a way, you called me too you."

"What are you talking about?" Heero asked harshly.

"Better make yourself comfortable, this could get confusing and it may shock you," Minako warned.

Heero said nothing, wanting her to continue.

"I wasn't lying when I told my name is Minako.  I just left out a few details about myself.  I suggest you stop thinking I need mental help, because I'm probably saner than you are," Minako told him, reading his mind.

Heero jumped at what she said, but remained silent.

"I came because you need help.  You're trying to block away an important part of you, a part that makes you human.  Your emotions.  You've forgotten what it means to be happy, and to enjoy life, and instead you spend every waking moment in nothingness.  You want death because you think someone like you, tainted with the deaths of so many, has no right to walk among living.  You want to escape the cage you call your life, and end your misery.  You believe god curses your very being, and believes you have no purpose in this world."  Minako said, staring at him, as though seeing his entire soul.

Heero shuddered at her accurate description of himself.  How could she have known all that, when they had only met once?

"I've known you since you were born," Minako said softly, waking Heero from his thoughts.

"How?  How could you have known me, since I never existed in this world?  I wasn't allowed to.  All I've know for most of my life was the concrete of the training facility I was raised in.  No one knew me." He finished harshly.

"Are you sure?  You were brought into this world, and yet you think no one knew you?  I for one have watched you since you were born.  I heard your prayers, when you were in the concrete, when you thought no one was listening.  You used to sit beside you bed, praying for forgiveness for whatever you had done wrong, and…" Minako stopped to allow him to continue.

"… Wishing for someone to hear me, to help me when I forgot myself," Heero finished softly.  His eyes were clouded in remembrance and pain, remembering those pitiful times. 

"Heero," Minako said his name softly, "I'm here to help you, because of your childhood wish.  I'm going to help you remember yourself, because…"

Heero looked up at her, as she smiled gently and took his hand in hers, "Because I'm your guardian angel,"

~*~

^-^ Go Minako!

Sorry if Heero was a little OOC in this chapter, but it's hard trying to keep him emotionless and throw all these surprises at him.

Review responses!

Nyneve – Hmm maybe I could convince Minako to teach Wufei a little dicipline ^-^ hehe you never know.  Thank you so much for the review!

datajana – I think I ruined the whole 'keeping Heero in character' in this chapter, sorry!  Thanks for the review!

JupiterLover – I'm really sorry, but I don't think I'm going to be putting romance in here for the others.  I was kind of planning on keeping this one simple, and I'm really sorry! Thanks for the review!

Tenshi-Hotaru – I think I'll do Quatre next, and I'm not sure about the pairings… hmm, lol, I still have plenty of time… I think.  Lol, thanks for the review!  Oh ya!  You were looking for IY fics right?  Whats your fav couple?  I know a couple of good ones.

Vega03 – hmm I think you're the only one who said that lol.  I'm glad you liked my cliffhanger though!  Thanks for the review!

Nerv Death (Nerv-2 Member) – I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

Venus fan - I'm glad you liked it, and I'll try to update as much as possible!  Thanks for the review!

Venus Of Love – lol, maybe I'll do a hippie love kind of thing, everyone loves everyone.  That'll solve a lot of my problems lol.  Just kidding.  I really wonder were Heero gets his guns though, it's hard to write about him pulling out his gun when you have no clue were he gets it from -_-;; lol.  Thanks for the review!

SVZ – Hehe, don't worry, I'll try and refrain from anymore cliffhangers.  Thank you so much for your review, that was probably the most memorable review I've ever gotten from anyone, since I'm so hard on myself when It comes to writing.  I constantly think my writing is sloppy and my plots aren't well developed, do thank you for that comment!  I think we should point this whole writing on ff.net thing out to my English teacher so he'll stop giving me so much homework!  I mean, this is English isn't it?!  Lol, thanks again!

Ashleigh-Kaiba – I think Minako reading minds would be pretty neat to see!  It would also provide an entertaining episode!  I'm glad you liked the idea with the rest of the pilots.  I didn't think many people would like it, but it seemed like many ppl did!  Thanks for the review!

Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater – I'll try and refrain from putting Usagi in this too much.  She really doesn't have a place in this story anyways.  Thanks for the review!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed to this chapter, you guys are beyond great!  Your comments inspire me and help me do what I love to do.  Write!  So thank you again!

The next chapter should be out soon!

Also, anyone who has read my other stories – I'm going to try something new and not update my stories at the same time.  It gets to be a little much, and the wait is just annoying.  It's just an experiment though!

Thanks again!

~Ceso


	4. Anger

Angel Café

Summary - Minako isn't the kind of person to give up a dare, so when she's dared to protect Heero Yuy, will she succeed? I mean, Heero Yuy might be a little much for the Guardian Angel... Especially when she begins to do the forbidden

Chapter 4

~*~

Heero sat with his hands in his hair, staring aimlessly at the ground for well over an hour, while Minako went about painting something on his wall.  Heero, at that moment in time, couldn't have cared less.

It had seemed like it had been forever since the last time he had remembered those times in the training facility.  _They_ had convinced him that he was well off, and had nothing to complain about, but he had known better.  Back then anyways.  As time wore on, he slowly lost the innocence that made him a child.  His first kill was at the age of five.

"Heero?" Came the unnaturally cheerful voice from in front of him.  

Heero simply grunted in acknowledgement.

Minako set the paintbrush down and instead took a cookie from the platter, holding it out to him.  Heero stared at the heart shaped cookie for a second before shaking his head, and returning to his thoughts.

"Heero," The unnaturally cheerful voice broke into his thoughts once again.

"What?" Heero said emotionlessly, looking up at her.  She was still holding the cookie out to him.

"What have I told you about resisting me?" She reminded him, shaking the cookie slightly.

Heero was about to protest, but shut his head instead and took the cookie.  She might try to change his clothes orange if he didn't.

"So, where to start…" Minako said thoughtfully, touching her finger lightly to her cheek, "How about anger?"

"What are you talking about?"

Minako grinned and turned around, staring at her painting.  Looking at it closely, Heero now realized what the paint was about.  It was the sign of Venus. 

During the hour it had taken him to get semi adjusted to the thought of god sending someone to help him, Heero had realized something particular about Minako.  She had wings.  Big white, feathery wings.  What puzzled him about the wings though, was the fact he hadn't noticed them in the first place.

"That's because you weren't looking closely enough," Minako told him, as she hoped lightly onto the coffee table, her wings shuttering slightly, "It seems mortals are always in a hurry, and never take the time to stop and really concentrate on other people or surroundings."

_Damn_ he had forgotten about the mind reading.  That was beginning to annoy him.  She knew everything he was thinking, and he never knew what she was going to do next.  This put him at a large disadvantage.

Suddenly Minako twirled around, spreading her wings wide.  Her movements were very graceful and serene, and Heero couldn't help but stare at her perfection.  _Damn!  _Heero quickly changed his thoughts, remembering her mind reading ability—Did she just wink at me?

Minako laughed, and stopped twirling, "Heero, we really should stop playing around, and get down to work," She reminded him playfully. 

"What were you saying about anger?" Heero asked, changing the subject before it become out of hand.

Minako seemed okay with this, since she immediately began talking again – something Heero noticed she did a lot.

"Right!  Well, we're going to go through each major emotion one by one until you finally return to what humans were made to be!  No more of this hiding your emotions." Minako stopped to watch his reaction before continuing, "I think we'll cover Anger, Happiness, contentment, frustration, sadness, joy, disappointment and attraction," She said, ticking each one off on her fingers.

"What about surprise?" Heero reminded her.

Minako winked at him, "I think we've covered that one already."

Heero said nothing.

"Anger seems like a good place to start.  I always like to get the negative emotions out of the way." Minako waited for Heero to respond, and when he did she continued, "Shall we go then?"

Heero grunted slightly, getting to his feet.  This was going to be a long day.

The area Minako took him too was a small schoolyard.  School had been let long ago, but the occasional voice from within the playground told him that not all the children had gone home. 

Heero wondered why Minako had chosen this particular location.  It was a slum kind of area, obviously in the not so well off part of town.

Minako shot him a smile before stepping through the gap in the fence and heading towards a group of students huddled in a circle.

Heero said nothing as he followed her. 

Minako stopped a few feet away from the group, motioning Heero to not speak, just watch.

It didn't take Heero long to realize what he was supposed to be looking at.  The group of children was surrounding one smaller child.  The child in the middle was crying, as he searched the group frantically for something, probably the pair of glasses one of the larger boys was holding.

Another of the bullies pulled the crying child up by the scruff of hi shirt, laughing cruelly as he did so.

As Heero watched this, his eyes hardened.  This was so familiar.  He remembered, long ago, when was in training, how he too had been smaller.  Because of this he was picked on.  The bigger children of his school would corner him in deserted hallways or room, and beat him until he passed out.  Sometimes too test out things they had learned, other times just for the fun of it.

Minako watched Heero closely, monitoring his emotions.  The last thing she needed was for him to go postal on those children.  Naturally they deserved a good telling off, but how exactly would she explain to god that the guy she was supposed to be watching killed a bunch of kids?  Now _that_ would go on her permanent record.

"Heero…" Minako said softy after a short period of time, "How do you feel?"

Heero stood there staring at the children for a second more before he began walking forward.

Minako calmly proceeded after him.

The boy who was holding up the broken pair of glasses, suddenly found himself face down on the asphalt.  The rest of the would be bullies froze, as they looked into the face of the man how had pushed their friend to the ground.

 "Heero, remember their just kids." Minako reminded him firmly.

A part of him wanted to beat the hell out of each and every single one of them, and yet, some small insignificant voice in the back of his head told him not too.  Slowly he released the child, and allowed him and his friends to run away.  The child on the ground simply stared at him.

"Heero," Minako said softly, tugging gently at his arm "lets go somewhere else."

Heero tore his eyes away from the kid on the ground, and slowly allowed Minako to pull him away.

Minako took him to a secluded area, a fair distance away from the schoolyard, "So how do you feel?" she questioned.

Heero simply glared at her.  He had stored away these emotions for years, guarded them with lock and key, and yet with a simple tug she had unleashed this anger.  How?

Minako gave him a knowing look, "Would you like me to answer that for you?  Or do you plan to think about it until you die?"

"Fine."

Minako refrained from rolling her eyes; "I simply gave you a nudge in the right direction.  You really seem to have a hard time believing anything anymore.  Are you going to be alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Oh good, I'd hate to thing you were having any second thoughts about this.  You realize that once we've started theirs no turning back."

Heero looked at her, "Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?"

Minako flashed him one of her trademark smiled, "Would you have agreed if I had?"

Heero grunted at her reply, and refrained from saying anything.

"When you saw those children, it reminded you of the bullies at your school, am I correct?"

Heero found himself not wanting to reply.  In fact, he suddenly didn't want to talk about it at all.  Maybe this was a bad idea, these emotions she was forcing him to feel, were better left alone.  

"Emotions are good." Minako said quietly, not bothering to look at him, "They make us who we are."

Heero did not reply.

"Oh would you stop pouting!" Minako snorted, "Your acting like a two year old who just found out the moon isn't made of cheese."

"Who would think the moon was made of cheese?"

"Many children do!"

"What a ridiculous thing to think."

"Not to them it isn't!" Minako retorted defensively.

Heero simply shook his head.  

Minako simply sighed.  She had a lot of work to do.

~*~

Wow, chapter four already.  It seems like just yesterday I posted this story **Sigh** they grow up so fast ;-;

Review Respones:

Venus fan - Thank you!  And thanks for the review!

AznxAngel – Hmm we'll see.  I might change my mind and set him on you later. Lol, You can move I with Heero if I can move in with Duo and Quatre, okay? ^^ Thanks for the review!

Usagi Asia Maxwell - Wow, giggled hey?  That's quite the accomplishment for me ^^ Thanks for the review!

Venus Of Love – lol, who wouldn't have a heart attack if something like that happened to them?  Thanks for the review!  ^-^

Nerv Death – Thanks for the review!  I'm glad its turning out okay.

Tenshi-Hotaru – Sango/Miroku are defiantly my fav!  Just wait until you get further up in the series X3 hehe I'll shut up now, wouldn't want to give anything away.  Thanks for the review!

Transcendent – lol I was very proud of that line 'Careful Heero I detect emotion' hehe it's the simple things in life that get me, and Im so glad you liked it as well!  Feel free to take up as much of my reviewing time as you want, I mean, who doesn't enjoy getting long reviews?  Damnit, I want to write more but I'm slowly falling asleep, lol, after I posted Minako's retreat I tried to take a nap but my cat came and laid on my back and stared purring like a freaking vibrator T_T so now I'm stuck with my luke warm cup of tea, with my cat having a nice NAP on my lap as I try and finish this story.  ^^ anyways thanks for the review!  I love hearing from you!

Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater – I'd be shocked too if I had some girl stalking me @_@ I'm glad you didn't find it too over done.  Thanks for the review!  

Ashleigh-Kaiba – Orange is defiantly in -_^ and I think Heero is now realizing that, lol, thanks for the review!

Chibi Horsewoman – Lol, to be honest I was seriously contemplating going for pink, but that just would have been mean.  I can't help but wonder though, does Heero really have a 'Wardrobe'?  I mean, he doesn't really seem to change his outfit a lot… hmmm I think Minako should buy him an entirely new…. Wardrobe… oh!  I can't believe I didn't think about that before!!!!  oh oh oh!! Lol, you need to keep reviewing, I haven't had an idea like this for a while! Hehe Thanks for the inspirational review!

Vega03 – Lol I do have good parts every once and a while -_^ thanks for the review!

datajana – Kind of a scary thought though, Minako as a guardian angel, lol thanks for the review!

SVZ – lol your lucky, I always get distracted when I'm trying to get an essay done @_@ I mean who wants to write about something like 'Why I think teenagers are rebellious' or something like that when we can write about sm/gw!  Lol.  That wasn't corny at all, I thought it was very good!  I wish I could write something like that @_@ lol, thanks for the review!  I love hearing from you!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  I'm sorry if I missed anyone!  I'm pretty sure that's everyone though… Thanks! ^^

~Ceso 


	5. Frustration

Angel Café 

Summary - Minako isn't the kind of person to give up a dare, so when she's dared to protect Heero Yuy, will she succeed? I mean, Heero Yuy might be a little much for the Guardian Angel... Especially when she begins to do the forbidden

Chapter 5 

~*~

Minako clicked her tongue impatiently as they walked down the street.  Heero had said nothing since the anger incident.  Minako was _not_ used to the silent treatment.

"So, shall we get down to the next emotion?" Minako asked, trying to at least get him to talk a little.

"Fine."

"What about… Frustration?" 

"Fine."

Minako sighed, "You know, your not making this any easier."

Heero said nothing.

"Fine!  Ignore me!  I'm only your guardian angel!" Minako snapped.

"Aren't you supposed to be Angelic?"

"Yes…. Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Because you have a horrible temper.  Your not angelic at all."

Minako ground her teeth together.  She had to remain cool and calm… cool and calm… besides, she could always get back at him in the next emotion.

Suddenly an evil smile appeared over her face.  Oh yes… _Frustration._

"Heero." Minako said suddenly, "Lets go get your car."

"Why?" He asked in a plain tone.

"Because I said so!" She retorted impatiently.

It took them a few minutes to walk back to Heero's apartment and get his car.  Not surprisingly, it was very old and very plain.

As Heero went to sit down in it, Minako turned away and walked towards a different car.  A very nice other car.

"What are you doing?" 

"Hurry up and get over here." Minako said, throwing some keys at him.

"You can't just take thi—wait, how did you get the keys?"

She flashed him a dazzling smile, "Magic of course, now get in."

The car was very interesting, to say the least.  It was a frosty orange, and was similar to a viper… and yet also seemed like a Porsche as well.

"What kind of car is this?" He asked, getting into the drivers seat.

Minako hesitated for a moment before replying, "Well… its my own creation.  A cross between a Viper and a Porsche.  I call it a Vorsche."

Heero said nothing.

As they got onto the highway, Minako decided it was time to begin.

"Heeeeero." Minako said in the whiniest voice she could muster.

"What?"

"Are we there yet?"

"no"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"But I just saw---"

"No"

Minako smiled inwardly, "Okay, lets listen to some music then."  Without waiting for his approval, Minako reached over and flipped on the music.  The music was some heavy metal band, which consisted of a _lot_ of screaming and thumping.

"I love this song!" Minako yelled over the music, throwing her hands in the air, screaming like a banshee to the song.

Just when Heero thought it couldn't get any worse, Minako reached over and turned it up.  

"Come on Heero!  Sing!" Minako screamed, but to Heero, call he could see was her mouth moving.  This would have been welcome any other day except the music ruined the effect.

Minako looked over to see the effect she had caused, and was more than happy to see his knuckles pressed heavily against the steering wheel, turning white.

Suddenly Heero was very aware of the annoyed looks his fellow drivers were giving him.

"Hey Buddy!  Turn it down!" A man screamed as he pulled up next to Heero.

"Minako!  Turn the music down!" Heero yelled to Minako, who simply gave him a blank look, then continued dancing. 

Turning to the radio, Heero decided to try and turn it down himself.  Each button was light up with a different color, but no reference to which button did what.  So Heero did what any normal person would do in this situation.  He pressed buttons.

Suddenly, the music stopped, and instead began emitting a horrible loud siren noise.  The entire car began flashing colors.

"Heero?" Minako screamed.

"What?" Heero yelled back, feeling his blood begin to boil.

"Are we there yet?"

~*~

"Honestly!" Minako huffed angrily, as she stormed down the side of the road; "There was no call for that!"

Heero growled in response, before turning back to his own thoughts.

"You do not drive an entire vehicle off the side of the road just because you're getting a little annoyed!" Minako raged, "How an I supposed to replace that?  Huh?  God!"

Minako scowled heavily the rest of the way to the nearest fast food restaurant.

As they sat down, Minako decided it was only fair to give Heero another glare, which bounced off him like rain on a newly waxed car.  Car….

Minako emitted a loud sob at the thought of her poor poor car… sitting in a heap at the side of the road… probably still flashing.

"Stop whining." Heero told her.

Minako drew herself up to her full height, making herself a pretty impressive figure, "Don't you tell me what to do!"

Heero took a sip of his drink, choosing not to answer Minako, "I'm renting a hotel, then I'll find a way back into town tomorrow."

"What about me?" She asked, her left eye twitching ever so slightly.

"What about you?"

"Oh no no no, you are _not_ leaving me alone like this!  It's _your_ fault we're even in this mess, so you're getting us out of it."  Suddenly Minako stopped, "You know what?  Fine.  Have fun."

With that she got up and left.

Heero didn't waste any time after Minako had left in finding a vacant inn.  Oddly enough though, it seemed like ever inn or motel he passed didn't have any vacancy.  Finally he got so annoyed, he walked into on of the inns and asked why no one had any vacancy.

"Oddest thing." The inn owner replied, "Just a few moments ago a few hundred tour buses arrived all looking for somewhere to stay.  Sorry about your luck though."

"Ya… luck." Heero replied sourly.  ignoring the Inn owners curious looks. Without a word Heero strode out of the inn. It was fine if he couldn't find anywhere to sleep. He was, after all, a soldier. Sleeping on the ground wasn't new to him. There was no way he was going to let some... _angel_ get to him.

If she even was that. 

~*~

"Idiot." Minako muttered, staring at Heero's still form as he laid down to sleep on the pavement like some common bum. Why was he being so difficult about this? One minute he wants to change, and the next he's acting like your the bad guy.

Heero Yuy was a fickle person. More so than most. Fellow Angels had began to refer to him as 'Mortal Death'. Whether he knew it or not, Heero had become one of the worlds greatest killers.

To be honest, Angel's never interfered with people once they became like this. They had decided long ago to only help those they thought _could_ be helped. It was like an unwritten law.

So why hadn't Minako given up yet?

It was obvious he didn't want her help... he had expressed this many times. In fact, in some ways he would have been better off if she hadn't come along.

_That's not true_ A voice in Minako's head said. He did want her help, he just didn't know how to ask. 

Minako wouldn't give up on him, because she knew, deep down, Heero was reaching towards someone who could lift the darkness from his heart. And if anyone could do it, Minako could.

~*~

"Heero…"

Heero's scowled and turned over, ignoring the voice of his guardian angel.

"Stop it." He heard her growl, "I'm trying to talk to you."

"So?"

Minako gave Heero a small shove before standing up and shaking her head, "Fine.  I'll see you at home."

Heero said nothing, but by the emptiness he suddenly felt in his icy heart, he knew she had left.

~*~

Hey guys, Thanks for the reviews!

If anyone wants to see any other Emotions, feel free to suggest them!  I decided I wanted to make this longer, but I can't think of any more emotions at the moment!  Help would be greatly appreciated!

Review Responses 

AznxAngel  - That sounds great!  Then we could decorate their rooms together XD I'm glad I got Minako's attitude right.  It seems like whenever I write a story with her in it, she turns out darker than I intended @_@ Thanks for the review!

Tenshi-Hotaru – hmm the sign just might be useful to the story -_^ you never know.  My mind works in strangely odd ways. Lol Thanks for the review!

tenshi - Thanks you! ^-^

Usagi Asia Maxwell – I used to think the moon was actually alive.  It looked like it had a face XD  Oh well, I say we send Heero to the moon to get us some cheese -_^ thanks for the review!

Vega03 – Thanks you!  And Thanks for the review ^-^

Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater – We can always pretend this is soon right??? Sorry!  Thanks for the review ^-^

Venus Of Love – If you die, then I'll be in prison and I'll never be able to write again!  So don't die!  Just wait for a few more years until im done this story!  XD just kidding.  Lets go teach those bullies a lesson, that might delay your dying.  Thanks for the review!

Datajana – School can be one of the meanest places on earth.  I'm just glad Heero didn't go postal on them @_@ poor Minako would have had some explaining to do.  Thanks for the review!

SVZ – lol, I always tell my mom I'm doing homework on the internet, luckily I have my comp in my room so she doesn't ask often ^-^ My English teacher is old and very picky about our essay's, is yours?  Thanks for the review! 

Transcendent – I'll have to check out that book, sounds neat.  I think the Christmas story you were talking about was something about scrooge???  I forgot too, @_@ Oh well, thanks for the spelling, I swear I'll get it right one of these days. -_^ Thanks for the review!

Venus fan - Thanks you ^-^ that means a lot to me.  Thanks for the review!

Ashleigh-Kaiba – Here's the next chapter!  Thanks for the review!

~*~

That's it!  Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!

~Ceso


End file.
